With the recent observations that stem-like cells outside the central nervous system (CNS) can differentiate into neurons, it is no longer inconceivable to suggest that stem cells derived from human umbilical cord blood (hUCB) could be used for cellular transplant therapy for neurological disorders, such as stroke. However, the greatest confounds of cell transplant therapy include rejection by the recipient (graft vs. host disease), and viability of the stem cells following cryopreservation. We have shown previously that SCs provide long-term localized immunosuppression and growth enhancement of transplanted cells and tissues. SCs provide a cocktail of trophic and immune protective factors that may be chronically present after transplantation. This Phase I research program proposes a series of well-controlled experiments using cell culture techniques to determine the most efficacious protocol for enhancing viability, neural differentiation, and cryopreservation of SC-treated hUCBs, which will be termed SCT-441, prior to their transplantation in an animal model of stroke. The optimal dose of SCT.441 will also be determined based on behavioral recovery. The success of directing and protecting stem cells obtained from umbilical cord blood into a neural phenotype (i.e. SCT-441) has important implications for the treatment of stroke in humans.